


An Alpha's Patience

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective John, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sherlock tries to ignore his heat. John will always take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Alpha's Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Alpha的自我修养](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241423) by [MrsDamnny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDamnny/pseuds/MrsDamnny)



John panted as he caught up with Sherlock. The detective had plastered himself against the alley wall, peering around the corner. John knew him well enough by now to simply wait and not ask questions. Reaching a hand behind him to the gun in his trousers, he moved closer and frowned at the scent. His mate was going into heat. And of course the idiot was trying to ignore it for the sake of the case. But if he didn’t solve it the next, oh, hour or so, everyone on the block would smell him coming.

Sherlock edged around the corner, then started moving again. John stayed right behind him, worried now not just about the case also about this new problem that had presented itself. If that wasn’t a horrible pun.

The detective darted to the left. There was a grunt that made John move a little faster. Sherlock had a young man by the back of his shirt, asking him questions. John could barely keep up with it, but apparently it was satisfactory because Sherlock let him go. “We should head over to the club and continue our investigation there.”

“No,” said John.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. “No?”

“You’re going into heat,” John met his gaze. “And there’s not point trying to deny it. Text Lestrade and give him what he needs to know.”

Sherlock huffed and muttered about biology and transport and how bloody inconvenient it all was, but he pulled out his mobile and sent the message. John grabbed his scarf and pulled him down for a kiss. “Thank you. Now lets get you home before I have to beat off every alpha in a two mile radius.”

“You could do,” said Sherlock mischievously.

“But so much paperwork, Lestrade would never let me live it down.” John scented his neck before letting go. “Come on, let’s get home.”

Most people, looking at the two of them, would assume they were mated. It was in the way they walked and moved together. Most people would also assume the wrong one was the alpha. John might have been shorter and more compact, but Sherlock was the omega. And the thought of him on his back, looking up at him, was enough to make the soldier have to adjust his trousers.

“Please,” grumbled Sherlock. “I’ve barely even started my heat.”

“You know you don’t have to be in heat for me to want to bed you,” smiled John, leading the way to the street where they could hopefully find a cab

“Typical alpha behavior,” Sherlock muttered.

John stopped and looked at him. “Is it now? When do I behave like a ‘typical alpha’?” Sherlock looked a little embarrassed. John squeezed his hand. “It’s allright. I know how you get. We’ll get you home and I’ll take good care of you.”

Sherlock caught a cab with his typical good luck and soon enough they were back in front of Baker Street. While John paid, Sherlock hurried up the steps. John could tell his heat was coming on stronger now, and he was probably secretly glad he’d made him go home.

As John entered the flat, he could hear Sherlock in the bedroom, but was more than willing to give him a few minutes. Hanging up his jacket, he noticed the smell was increasing, but he forced himself to go make a cuppa and wait.

Finally Sherlock’s voice came from the bedroom. “John?” The alpha put down his mug and walked through the hall, which suddenly seemed miles long. His breath caught as he stopped in the doorway.

Sherlock was naked, curled up in their bed. His curls were already clinging damply to his forehead, fingers pumping in and out as he groaned with need. John’s erection tented his jeans and every instinct was to take and mate, but instead he peeled off his shirt and sat on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through Sherlock’s hair. “Did you take the birth control?”

Groaning, Sherlock shook his head. “Forgot.”

“Okay, I’ll get it for you, then I’ll take care of you, love.” John leaned down and kissed his temple, taking in the delicious scent of his omega in heat, before dragging himself away to get the meds. He returned quickly and helped Sherlock take it, then finally stripped himself of trousers and pants.

Sherlock moaned and shifted to the edge of the bed to lick the alpha’s cock. “Please, John,” he moaned.

John climbed into bed and rolled him onto hands and knees. They could take their time later, but right now, Sherlock needed him. He gently tugged the omega’s hand free, leaning down to suck the slick from his fingers before straightening, lining up and grabbing his mate’s hips. John thrust in, making Sherlock moan and rock back.

Now instinct took over. John's knot was already swelling from the delay of satisfaction. He pumped hard, driven on by the moans of pleasure from his mate. He pushed Sherlock down so he could reach his shoulder, dragging his teeth along the mating mark, making him keen with pleasure.

His knot dragged against Sherlock’s wet rim and John groaned. He shifted his angle to hit his mate’s prostate. Sherlock came suddenly, clenching around him. John shoved his knot inside, biting down on the mark as he followed him over. Whimpering, Sherlock writhed underneath him, milking his cock. John let up on his bite, licking the mark.

Carefully, John rolled them onto their sides, still together. He wrapped his arms around his mate and just held him close, gently kissing his back and shoulders. Sherlock was quiet, but John could tell he was still awake by his breathing. Finally his knot went down enough for John to pull free. He gently pulled out and rolled Sherlock onto his back.

To his surprise, John saw tears in his eyes. “Hey, love, what’s this?” He wiped his cheek with thumb.

“You’re very good to me,” said Sherlock quietly.

John leaned in and kissed him. “I love you.” They rarely spoke the words to one another, but it didn’t make them any less true.

Sherlock ran his fingers through John’s short hair. _I love you too_ , he meant, but didn’t say aloud.

“Did you need anything else?” asked John, pulling back to look at him.

Shaking his head, Sherlock pulled him back down for another kiss. John could feel the heat of his body and knew he’d be ready again very soon.

Sure enough, only a few minutes later, Sherlock quietly opened his legs again, inviting. John slipped in slowly this time, taking his time, watching his lover’s face. Sherlock pulled him down for a kiss as he wrapped his legs around John’s waist, drawing him deeper.

This was more like a slow dance than a frantic mating. After all this time, John knew how to make things last. His knot swelled slowly, gradually filling his mate. Sherlock moaned softly, panting underneath him, hands tracing unknown patterns gently into John’s broad back.

Sherlock came between them as John kissed him. The omega clamped down around him and forced John’s second orgasm. John buried his hands in the detective’s curls, tongue tasting every corner of his mate’s mouth. Sherlock surrendered completely to his alpha. It was the only time Sherlock was really still, mind quieted by the pleasure coursing through him.

Breaking the kiss, John rested his head on Sherlock’s shoulder. His omega would have to eat after this, then probably sleep for a while. And he’d want to check up on the case. That was fine, it was the way things were between them. John never stopped feeling like he was the luckiest alpha in the world.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
